


Memory

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blood, M/M, Male Sheik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different ficlets based on the prompt “memory”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't necessarily connect to one another just different little responses to a prompt! Again, sorry if there's mistakes!

I was a Sheikah warrior. A soldier who fought from the shadows. Never seen, never known. Always deadly. I kept my word, whether it be to my enemy or my ally. I always kept my word. I remember your face when it fell at my lack of responses. But, I couldn’t lie Hero, to you or even to myself. If I lied, I defied all that I was, and I just couldn’t do that.

You are the Hero of Time. A soldier shining in the light. Never hidden, never forgotten. Always kind. You occasionally lied, whether it be to your enemy or your friend. You always followed your destiny. You remembered not my face when I did not respond. But you didn’t tell the truth to me or yourself. Because you didn’t, I was able to do what I needed to do.

I had to push you away, so I would just be a memory.

.+++.

Everybody thought Link as a selfless hero, somebody who was self-sacrificing for another’s happiness, and they were right, to an extent. However, what they didn’t know – and Link himself at first – was that the time he gave to others would be replaced, his lost youth relived. When Sheik told him that, Link could admit that he was saddened yet in another way pleased. It would be disheartening that only the fact that he saved Hyrule would matter, but pleasing that the seven years of sleep, the months helping others wouldn’t be lost. There was one thing, however, which he wouldn’t give up – and those were the memories of his past, no future? Regardless, he would keep them even if Zelda demanded that he lose them to maintain his innocent self, his childhood ignorance. The main reason for this was Sheik.

It didn’t matter that Sheik was a figment of Zelda’s imagination, or that Sheik didn’t really exist. What mattered was the memories of Sheik, and that was what was the most important.

Even if Sheik were just a memory, Link loved him regardless.

.+++.

It’s hard to believe that as I stand here, innocents’ blood on my clothes, that it was all due to meeting the outcast princess and her nurse-maid. Too hard to believe that I kill without a conscience, especially as I house Zelda inside me. These aren’t her actions, she wouldn’t be able to rule Hyrule honestly if so, they are mine. These aren’t her memories, she couldn’t be haunted by the death of her people, so these memories are only mine. I know she is using me, she _is_ hiding within me. I know I am her little puppet, but isn’t this exactly what a Sheikah does? We serve only one master, we have no emotions, no conscience, and orders are absolute. I only serve the Dark Lord under command of the one I protect. I don’t agree with Gannondorf, nor do I even agree with the princess’ ways, but it doesn’t matter, does it?

After all, I am only a Sheikah.


End file.
